


Wishful Thinking

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love, again i hope it's sad enough, mentions of yoshimitsu from soul calibur 6 so it's staying as original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: She thinks about what keeps her alive.





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Brain became too funky I needed to write something so I can focus on writing Unbroken Promise, and A Place to Return To Chapter 8.

She watched the fire burn the logs they’d gathered for this night. Her arms hugging her knees, her chin was nudged against her knees. The night was cold, as cold as her heart. She kept watching the fire dance, how it was so lively, so bright, so  _ alive _ .

Just like how she used to be.

Elke heaved out a soft sigh as she kept staring at the fire. In a moment of respite, she felt like she’d been too cruel on herself. She’d let go everything she cared for--she was now distant to the few that still saw her as the rightful Queen of Aqisea, she’d cut herself off from the Povlovs, even if there were few of them who was opposed to her blood family, she never visited Master Drona like she promised to herself, and lastly, she decided to go on her separate ways with Yoshimitsu.

She chose to be alone, but what for?

To fulfill a wish that would never come true?

Elke reached up and traced her eye patch. This was her daily reminder of the pain she’d been through, the pain that will haunt her until she dies. She’d been through hell, even if it was not a literal Hell. Her life was in shambles, everything she’d believed in was shattered.

Now, only hatred fuels her to keep on living.

And the occasional idea of delivering justice for the fallen, like how her heroes taught her.

...Maybe if she would meet Sophitia, her pain will be healed?

That was how Yoshimitsu realized his wrongdoings. It was all thanks to her.

...And it was all thanks to Yoshimitsu she didn’t go fully blind from fury and rage…

...But would it be enough to stop her from being tempted by bloodlust?

No, Elke knew it would never be enough.

She stretched her legs, then her head shifted. She saw her companion at the corner of her eye. Elke turned to gaze at him.

Her desire may never happen, but being with him was more than enough to make her truly happy.

She wanted to approach him, to feel his warmth, but Elke decided against it.

She merely laid down and let sleep take over to greet tomorrow.


End file.
